


Under the sakura tree

by Aquarious



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarious/pseuds/Aquarious
Summary: "It is not his fault that I love him Jinyoung. Ang it is definitely not his fault that he doesn't like me back.""BUTTTTT ""No but ......and you know I am right Jinyoung.""I swear to god Jackson if you die I will.....Waaah waaah waah."Jackson sighs and hug Jinyoung tightly. "Jinyoung it is gonna be ok. shish it is gonna be okay shish calm down."Jackson's heart warms at the sight of Jinyoung balling his eyes out in the fear of what will happen to Jackson. Jackson sigh softly, eventhough Jinyoung is slightly sadistic, he know Jinyoung cares and loves him a lot. And that was enough. What could he ask for more? He gots such a good friend.He look forward into the sunset wondering, 'What is HE doing now?...........I hope he will finds someone who loves him a lot. Yeh he will, he is a great person after all.' At the thought of that Jackson close his eyes and smile happily.or.Mark being an idiot





	1. Before the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrandomThots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/gifts).



> Well I was reading a fic where Jackson is a absolute idiot sooo I was like, 'Why not write a story where Mark is an absolute idiot' sooooo yeh.

_‘The significance of the cherry blossom tree in Japanese culture goes back hundreds of years. In their country, the cherry blossom represents the fragility and the beauty of life. It’s a reminder that life is almost overwhelmingly beautiful but that it is also tragically short. When the cherry blossom trees bloom for a short time each year in brilliant force, they serve as a visual reminder of how precious and how precarious life is. So, when Japanese people come together to view the cherry blossom trees and marvel at their beauty, they aren’t just thinking about the flowers themselves, but also about the larger meaning and deep cultural tradition the cherry blossom tree.’_

* * *

 

     As Mark look up into the ceiling, he feels as if all of the energy from his body was drain out. This is not how it is supposed to be. This is not how he planned it to be. He never had planned to love his best friend, even worst his roommate. To top it all of his love have to be a boy.  
It is not that he had a problem with that, it just that Mark was always sure that he was straight before he had meet him. Before he meets him never even thought about a boy in a romantic way. If you had told Mark years ago that he will fall in love with a boy he will definitely laugh at you before punching you in the face. And it is not like his family isn’t supportive, right after he inform them about his newly discover sexuality, they told him that they had always thought and hope he was gay (slightly weird how they had hoped he was gay but …… hey he doesn’t judge.)  
Great you say? No!!!!! The biggest problem is that his crush, his best friend, is probably straight, judging from all of the girlfriends he (as in not Mark) had have throughout the years.

* * *

 

Jinyoung are you there?

 

* * *

 

     Mark texted Jinyoung. Jinyoung is one of Mark’s best friend. He had known Jinyoung since his middle school year. Jinyoung is a pretty nice person overall, he is kind and caring …. and sometimes a bit mother like. The only problem with Jinyoung is that when you started to know him he started to show his other mischievous characters, his pettiness, his sassiness, and his never-ending tease when he got hold of your secret. Judging from that (and his own experience) Mark is sure that Jinyoung will tease him to death about this later on but Mark couldn’t care less. Mark need someone to talk to for the sake of his sanity.

 

* * *

 

Yeh I am here  
What do you want?

Can I...  
Call you?  
I really need someone to talk to right now

Sure

 

* * *

 

     “Mark what happen? Why did you need to call me? Is everything okay? Do you need me over?” Jinyoung ask sincerely. It is surprising to hear the Jinyoung speak so caring and sincere instead of teasing him in the most sarcastic voice ever appear in earth. It only happens a couple of times before. Well Mark is definitely no complaining about it.

“Jinyoung, it fine I just need someone to listen to my rambling.”- Mark  
“Go on. I am all ears.”- JY  
“I feel like I am going crazy!” –M  
“Why?!?!” – JY ask doubtfully  
“Because…… Well Because…. Because” –M  
“Gosh Mark just say it already I aint got all day.”- JY  
“I thinks I like Jackson.” Mark blurt out.

  
     Ohhh? Mark didn’t tell you that his biggest crush, his love is Jackson. Before you ask; yes, Jackson as in Jackson Wang, as in the most popular boy in school, as in the boy that have the most beautiful brown eyes and the biggest brightest smile ever.  
Mark had meet Jackson during his high school sophomore year and Jackson’s high school freshman year. Judging from the fact that Mark is in his uni senior year and Jackson is in his uni junior year, Mark took a while to relies his feeling. Jackson was introduced to Mark as Jinyoung best friend (of course excluding JB, Jaebum.)  
Mark start fell in love with Jackson as he started to discovered actually how hard working Jackson is, how much courage and determination Jackson have below his surface, how kind hearted Jackson is.

  
     Along the way, Mark also discovered Jackson depressing dark past. Mark can still remember the first time he heard about Jackson’s past it made Mark heart clenches in pain for the younger. Mark was in such pain that he broke down in tears, part of it was because of how he feels sad for the younger boys, but mainly he broke into tears because he admired Jackson inner strength. He admires how the younger can be so positive, so bright and so caring despise of his sad past.  
ANYWAYS back to reality, Mark can hear the muffle laugh coming from his phone.

  
“God, damn it Jinyoung just laugh if you want to.” Mark said bitterly.  
“Goshhh. Ugh. I am sorry but it took you long enough to figure that out.” Jinyoung said in a slightly sarcastic voice. In background Mark can hear another slight chuckle. Mark, assume it is Jaebum because well it is 10 pm right now and the only person that will be at Jinyoung’s place right now is Jb.  
“Aish Jinyoung don’t you think it is weird to fall in love with your best friend?”-M  
“……… Really?!?! You ask me this out of all the people. I am in love with my best friend Mark. Me and JB had become best friend even before we know you.” Mark become dumbfound at the thought. He had totally forgot about that.  
“Ohhhh yeah I forgot……... BUT Jinyoung we live in the same apartment; we share almost all of our classes. What if he doesn’t like me that way, it will be sooooo weird.” Mark whine  
“First of all, Jackson loves you and you know it. Second of all if you really rather choose to see him in another person arm rather than man up then……………...give up and just become his best friend. But let me tell you this he LOVES you Mark since forever and if you can’t give him love then please don’t hurt him.” The empty silence fill the call.  
“ANYWAYS got to go do the things you know; you bother me for long enough. Now go chase your love.” And with that Jinyoung end the phone call.

     ‘Well that was helpful, NOT!’ Mark think. Mark had never even thought about the possibility of Jackson liking him back. Jackson is so perfect in every way and Mark is just Mark, average and nothing special. ‘Jinyoung probably is just messing around with him,' He think, ‘Jinyoung is probably just saying because Jinyoung pitying him, or maybe, worst just so Jinyoung can laugh at him later when Jackson reject him and things get awkward.’

     So, Mark ignore whatever Jinyoung had told him and decide to do one thing; you know what I meant, some things that no adults should do and Mark regret about doing this a lot later but it is sometimes later so let just focus on now.  
     So what did Mark do, you ask me. He just simply ignores Jackson and avoid him at all cost. No big deal right. After Mark have gotten rid of his feeling he will be back again. No big deal right? RIGHT? Jackson won’t notice a thing right? …………Right? …………. RIGHT?

     Apparently not. After one week Jinyoung start giving him dirty looks which only mean, Jackson had noticed. After one and a half week JB start to ignore him, which definitely means that Jackson had noticed. After two weeks Jackson had gone to talk to him. Jackson sincerity and sadness in his eyes torn Marks heart apart. BUT you know Mark is a stubborn man. However, after three weeks Mark just couldn’t keep it anymore. He misses Jackson sooooo much. Mark misses Jackson smiles, Jackson laugh, Jackson positive energy, Jackson puppy eyes, Jackson lame jokes, ………… wellllllll you see Mark had misses Jackson too much.

     Over the course of three weeks Mark had discovered how much Jackson meant for him. Jackson meant so much for him. Imaging Jackson with another person made Mark’s heart clench so much. And the Mark find out one thing………………………...Mark does not like Jackson, Mark loves him. At that moment, Mark decide that this was it, He will confess his love to Jackson. If Jackson hates him then so be it, but he can’t keep his love away anymore.  
However before going to Jackson to apologize for being an idiot in these three weeks, and then revealing his love for Jackson, Mark decide to go their spot. The spot that they always went to when they want to hang out or needed consult from the other, the Sakura tree located in the top of Dawn hill. A surprised await him there. Is it a pleasant surprise or a horrifying one? Please wait for the next chapter. *Wink* ^w^


	2. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark discover Jackson feeling toward him and how much he had hurt Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I tried to make it shorter and end it in this chapter but but but ..... things happen. .... I am sorry >_<

     The trip to the tree by car is a decent 15 minutes away. As he blasts music from one of his best buddies defsoul also known as Im Jaebum, the music gets him thinking. You know the location of the sakura tree is conveniently close to his old house. He even has a slight memory of visiting there, day to days to read books, enjoy fresh air and relax after a tired day. He even used to have a friend there, name Tom. Tom is an amazingly quiet person. They have known each other for a year before his parent decide to move him to a different school since they move their house and decide that was a better choice. Even though he had known Tom for a year, all he knows about tom is that Tom’s name and that he is a boy. Like come on, a Tom can’t be a girl right? Aish what is he thinking about? He is thinking about random things again.  
     After a long meaningless wandering around his memory with his friend Tom, Mark decide to move to wandering around his memory with Jackson there under the sakura tree. After sometimes knowing each other, Jackson had decided to ask him to come and watch the star under the sakura tree with him. Having nothing better to do at that time Mark accepted the offer right away, and that was one of the most peaceful and fun time he ever had in his life. They spend hours under the tree star gazing, drinking hot chocolate and telling stories about their life. He still remembers at that time wishing the time would just stop and let him be there by Jackson side for ever and ever. Come to think of it maybe Mark had had love Jackson all the way back but is too afraid to admit it.  
     Before letting his mind loose, Mark had already arrive at his destination. After parking his car, Mark slowly walk up the hill to where the sakura tree is, along the way he also enjoys the fresh air in that area. Despise located in the middle of the city, the hill is very quiet and peaceful, it is a nice contrast from the area around it.  
To his surprise, when Mark arrived there he sees Jackson sitting comfortably under the sakura trees. Jackson back is leaning on the trees; Jackson is surrounded by the sakura flowers. The contrast between the grass, the flowers and Jackson just make Jackson look more angelic.  
     As Mark about to walk to Jackson, to his surprised on the corner of his eyes he sees Jinyoung walking toward Jackson with a blanket and a basket on his arm. Out of curiosity Mark decide to hid somewhere close so he can both watch Jackson and eavesdrop at the conversation. Being how close Jackson and Jinyoung are, secretly Mark is expecting some juicy information to come from the conversation. Mark would deny it of course, but he hopes they would talk something about who Jackson like and perhaps, just perhaps they would talk about him.

* * *

  
Jackson centric

  
     Jackson sits comfortably under the branches of the sakura trees. This is one of his favorite spot in the city, whenever he feels tired or sad he would always go to this place to relax and clean his mind. He also has sooooo many precious memories in this place. He had spent many quality hours here with his friend like Jinyoung, Youngjae, Yugyeom, Bambam … or even with Mark here.  
Just thinking about Mark hurt him so much. What had he done? Why does Mark don’t like him anymore? Jackson doesn’t dare to use the word hate; it is too much for him to handle even if it just a thought of Mark hating him.  
    Luckily before Jackson goes into the stair of endless negativity and self-doubt, Jinyoung arrives. He had asked Jinyoung to come here with him today. There are so many things on his mind right now and he NEEDED someone to share with, but Jinyoung is the only one he could trust with about his secret, this secret in particular though. Even though Jinyoung is slightly sadistic and enjoys watching the people he cares about suffer because of him but he would never step out of boundary on purpose and make people life suffer in a serious manner.

  
“Jinyoung you are here!” Jackson gleefully says.  
“Of course we don’t want you to die in frustration.” Jinyoung said in a very very very VERY mocking voice, however, if you look into Jinyoung eyes all you can see is sincerity and worries. After knowing Jinyoung for so long, Jackson had learnt that if you ever want to know what Jinyoung really mean don’t look into his words look into his eyes.  
     They hug for a couple of second before Jinyoung pushes Jackson away so Jinyoung can spread the blanket out and put down the basket. They are having a late night picnic after all. Jaebum will join them later but for now he is probably buying drinks and foods for the three of them, it is also a way of Jaebum to leave space for them to talk to each other. Jackson plants himself down as soon as Jinyoung finish laying out everything. They spent the first five minutes not doing anything and just enjoy the scenery of the evening.  
“You know how you always ask why I love Mark, Jinyoung.” Jackson said softly.  
“Yes. Are you going to tell me about it now?” Jinyoung said in a disinterest voice, however, in his eyes you can see it fill with curiosity and anticipation.

“A long time ago, when I was at my breaking point, where I just couldn’t take any more, when living was such a difficult task, when I was ready to give up, I stumble upon this garden and in there I meet my angel. You know what the ironic things is? …I meet him on my birthday the March of 28. Under the sakura tree, He was reading a book silently as the flowers surround and embrace him as if he is the sakura angel. As cliché as it sounds, seeing him on that day give me back my will to live. At that moment I wanted to live to see the day he smiles at me, and see him with his loves one.”   
     Jinyoung’s heart throb in pain as he sees Jackson speak so lightly about his past. How much suffering had Jackson been through?  
Seeing this bring back memories from a long time ago, the first time Jackson appeared on his front door, unconscious. When they had taken Jackson in, his body was full of injuries both old and new. Jinyoung’s parent instantly take Jackson in seeing the boy was unconscious, bleeding and was laying on the cold snow Being in the middle of December, the coldness had make his injuries broke and he was bleeding so bad. Jinyoung’s parent immediately take Jackson to the hospital, only to found out his condition is far worse than they had thought. They had wanted to adapted Jackson right away and seeing how badly Jackson injuries is the hospital had accepted right away. So from that day, a Park Kangdae was born, who was later known as Jackson Wang (why Jackson change his name though is a story for another day.) Not many people know Jackson’s Korean name, and very few people know his true name, and even fewer people know he is the brother to Park Jinyoung.  
     What hurt Jinyoung the most is how Jackson is ok of it, is how Jackson is use to it. Jinyoung remember the time when Jackson nearly broke his arm but smile brightly like nothing had happen, he also remembers the time when Jackson was badly bully but he just smiled throughout the bully session and walk away like nothing when it is over. He was just a kid back then for goodness grace. What had happened to cause Jackson to be used to pain so much??  
Furthermore, seeing how much Mark meant to Jackson and how much Mark had hurt Jackson so much, Jinyoung doesn’t want to but he is starting to hate Mark a bit and before he knew Jinyoung went rampage.

  
“Jackson, you need to tell that stupid idiot Mark. Look what he did to you, how can he be so irresponsible. He fucking ignore you for 3 weeks to do what. You know what I don’t give a shit what he does for that three weeks. For goodness sake for his stupidity you have been affect by the hanahaki disease, like seriously the unrequited love disease. After all you been through you will die because of unrequited love, fuck him, fuck Mark, fuck the hanahaki disease.  
Before letting Jinyoung into a wild rampage, Jackson decide to step in, "It is not his fault that I love him Jinyoung. And it is definitely not his fault that he doesn't like me back."  
"BUTTTTT "  
"No but ......and you know I am right Jinyoung."  
"I swear to god Jackson if you die I will.... sniff… sniff…….Waaah waaah waah."  
Jackson sighs and hug Jinyoung tightly. "Jinyoung it is going to be ok. shish it is going to be okay shish calm down."

  
     Jackson's heart warms at the sight of Jinyoung balling his eyes out in the fear of what will happen to Jackson. Jackson sigh softly, even though Jinyoung is slightly sadistic, he knows Jinyoung cares and loves him a lot. And that was enough. What could he ask for more? He gets such a good friend.  
He look forward into the sunset wondering, 'What is HE doing now?...........I hope he will finds someone who loves him a lot. Yeh he will, he is a great person after all.' At the thought of that Jackson close his eyes and smile happily.

* * *

  
     Mark stares at Jackson and Jinyoung unbelievably, did he just heard hanahaki disease as in the disease sprout from unrequited love. Jackson have the hanahaki disease and he is the main cause? Mark feel as if the whole world is turning and before his limbs betray him and break down, Mark feels a tug on his arm. As Mark look up he see Jaebum silently motion him toward the parking place, this is Jaebum sign of ‘let talk over there’  
Each step Mark make feels heavier and heavier, what had he done to Jackson? Guilt is overpowering his body, he is an idiot, a big idiot that didn’t deserve Jackson. Mark feels like he wanted to cries his heart out. He regrets everything, he should have confessed to Jackson three weeks ago.

“Judging from your face, I assume you have heard the whole conversation and know what is going on yeah?” Jaebum question.  
“Yes…. I heard the whole thing.” Mark feels so empty, powerless and hopeless.  
“……….So …….. What are you going to do about it?”- JB  
“I don’t know Jaebum, I really don’t know. I had been an absolute asshole for this three weeks. I was planning to confess somewhere this week but upon hearing this conversation I really don’t know Jaebum. I don’t deserve him and his love, I had hurt him so much. I don’t know Jaebum. I screw up big time and I don’t know what to do Jaebum.” Before Mark knows, his tears are falling down on his face like raindrops.

“Glad to know that you know you are an asshole too. Anyways confessing to him late is better than never. You have no ideas how many time I had beg him to take the surgery. You know what is his response? In his exact word, ‘I can’t do that Jinyoung, I have love him since forever, it had become my instinct to love him. I don’t know what I will become if I don’t love him anymore.’ Mark this is the last chance I will gives you to make it right. If this time you still don’t make it right, even if I have to threaten him with my life to take the surgery I will do that.” Jinyoung says in a very serious tone and if one knows Jinyoung well enough, inside his head is saying ‘You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now.’ Jinyoung voice scare Mark for a bit since he thought Jinyoung was with Jackson, but Jinyoung just appear out of nowhere. If Mark wasn’t in a mental breakdown right now He would have note in his mind ‘that is so Jinyoung.’

“Let go Jaebum.” With that Jinyoung and Jaebum walk away to which Mark only can assume is where Jackson is right now.  
Mark drives home with a strong determination to make everything right again. Also to make Jackson feel happy and love like he deserves.  
\----- More to come-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it will end next chapter. I promise. Also the next chapter is the confession btw. I hope you enjoy the fic so far. ^_^


	3. The rainbow after the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy chapter but.... well it is what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry, it took longer than I thought. I wanted to make the last chapter to be fluffly but me being me doesn't know how to write fluff. TT TT I swear I rewrite this chapter like at least seven times already and it is STILL not fluffly. I am sorry.

Jackson centric

Jackson can you meet me under the sakura tree at 7:30 this evening

Sure Mark

But why are we going there?

It is a surprise so I canâ€™t tell you yet

See you there <3

See you there ^W^ <3

     Jackson stare into the phone in a strange and questionable way. This was sudden, too sudden, something is strange and fishy about this but Jackson just couldnâ€™t put his hand on what is so fishy about this. Well he is going to spend more time with Mark and he _definitely_ is not going to complain about that.

     'It is 2:30 now so that mean I have 5 hours left, that mean I have plenty of time for tidying up myself and my mind.' Jackson think. He then quickly proceeds to jump out of the bed, pick his outfit, do some stretches (don't question him why, he just does), take suppressant for his sickness. Jackson then finally take a shower, do his hair, choose his outfit. Jackson then look down as his watch 6:30.

     'Shit! I only have one hour left.' Jackson quickly grab his jacket, car key and bag and quickly dash out of his house, since his house is a decent 45 minutes away from his destination. On the way there Jackson can't help himself but think about the first time he saw Mark.

     During the beautiful weather of spring, under the bright light flashiness of Seoul a boy run away from his family. That day he run away from his house and meet Mark there. Mark sit there so beautifully under the sakura tree looking so perfect. He looks like a beautiful sakura angel. So beautiful, so perfect. Seeing Mark there give Jackson a reason to live, a reason to fight. That day is also the day he was adopted by Jinyoung's parent which is his parent now.

     Quite sometime later he approached Mark under a disguise, under a different name, a name which called Tom. Tom is a person that understand Mark a lot, Tom would listen to Mark problem, Tom would give Mark food as a present to cheer up Mark when he sad or frustrated, Tom would know exactly what Mark want, think and want.

      After around a year Mark moves, luckily now his house now is closer to Jackson's house. Luck was on his side when Jackson saw Mark appear in his school. It took a while for Jackson to befriend Mark again, but it was all worth it when he can see Mark smiled at Jackson's joke, when Jackson can openly hold Mark when the older boy was down, when he could stare at Mark all day. That was the last thought Jackson could think before he arrived.

     Slowly walk out of his car, Jackson walk toward the sakura tree. Under the tree, he can see Mark, the love of his life, standing holding a bouquet of blue flowers close to his heart. Jackson look at the sight in a fond way, under the sakura hold so many memories that they had together.

"Mark, I am here." Jackson said happily since he is in a very good mood. "Why did you ask me to go here today?"

"Jackson, there is something I want to tell you. I thought about it for a while already." Mark say nervously. "Jackson I love you, I love you a lot. Please forgive my stupid action for the last three weeks, I was scared but now I am sure that I loves you so much. Can you be my boyfriend?"

 _'_ _Ohh.''_ Jackson thought bitterly, his smile slowly fading. 'So that is what this is about.'

"Mark how did you know. Jinyoung force you to do this right?"-Js

"What do you mean? I don't understand. Please explain Jackson." Mark ask with a confuse and clueless expression on his face.

"You know about my sickness right! Don't pity me, Mark Tuan I don't your pity." Jackson voice slightly crack at the end, his heart ache so much.

     Mark stare at the younger boy, the sadness and hurt is so clear in the younger boy eyes and voice, it hurt Mark so much seeing this. Mark curse himself one more time for being stupid.

     Jackson look at Mark waiting for his response. 'I am so tired. Why did I expect something else?'Jackson thought as he turns around to go down to his car and return to his home. Before he could walk away Jackson could feel a hand on his wrist holding him back, Jackson turn around. It was Mark.

"Yes and no."- M

"What do you mean?" Jackson ask confusedly.

"Yes I know about your sickness, and no I didn't do it because of pity or of force. FOR GOODNESS SAKE I would never ask a person out if I didn't like that person even if there is a gun on my head." Mark said determinedly. "I love you a lot, Jackson. I love your strength, your kindness, your smile, your everything." Jackson stare at Mark, his mind is blank, this is a dream right? Unable to wait any more Mark kiss Jackson lip, when their lip meet Jackson know this is not a dream, he could feel Mark love and lust. That is all he need to be sure.

"Yes Mark, yes Mark. I love you so much." Jackson sobs slightly when he said, â€œYou have no idea how much I love you. Please don't leave me Mark, I don't know what to do when you leave me. I was so crush the last three weeks, please don't do it again Mark. I don't think I can do it again."

Mark hugs Jackson closely, he then presses a kiss on Jackson forehead lovingly.

"I love you so much. I will _NEVER EVER_ leave you. You are _ JUST RIGHT_ for me. Please trust me and _TAKE MY HAND , _we will _SEE THE LIGHT_ together from now on. I never leave you Jackson, _YOU ARE_ the love of my life you are the only one can make me happy. I LOVE YOU."

 

~with that Mark and Jackson walk away happily hand in hand, with a beautiful future ahead of them. Of course hard time will come but with their love they can overcome any hardship. Years later Jackson Wang-Tuan and Mark Tuan-Wang always wear a sakura clip on the shirt, that symbolize their love~

 

     ...Well before any of that, they arrive at their apartment. When they walk in they see Jinyoung and Jaebum sitting there. Don't even ask why they can get in without Jackson or Mark being there because being the overprotective brother Jinyoung is, he MAKE SURE that he has a key to their apartment. With a mock expression on Jinyoung face, the first sentence that come out of Jinyoung lips is "I see that you guys made up, you guys have a lot to tell. Now **_TALK! "_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this trash. I tried I really did. This is still trash. I am deeply sorry. TT TT

**Author's Note:**

> I know the flow of the story is trash TT TT. I hope this wasn't too trashy. I promise the next chapter will be slightly better. And thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the story. ^^  
> P.s Wrandomthots you are the most cute author ever.  
> P.s.s You are my second favorite author in Ao3, only after amateurish because amateurish doesn't torture me as mush as you do.


End file.
